fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia/Divers
Combats Principaux Détails supplémentaires *thumb|Lucy et Plue.Malgré son apparence infantile, Lucy peut être une adversaire redoutable. *Lucy s'est révélée être une attaquante de niveau lors de l'arc des Grands Jeux Magiques ; en effet, elle s'est améliorée depuis le début du manga où elle était presque inutile dans les combats. *Hiro Mashima a donné son nom, Lucy, quand il écoutait la chanson des Beatles « Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds ». *Elle s'entend très bien avec Reby, ayant toutes deux la même passion de la lecture. De plus, Lucy écrit un roman que Reby lira en première, Lucy lui en a fait la promesse. *Lucy (malgrès les apparence) est très pudique. *Elle porte souvent le même accessoire que Natsu à son bras droit et lui à son bras gauche. *Bien que dans plusieurs cas elle soit désespérée par Natsu, elle semble l'apprécier comme il est. Plusieurs scans, ainsi que des omakes, montrent qu'elle a peut-être des sentiments pour celui-ci. Cela dit, rien n'a été admis. *Elle admire Mirajane, qui est comme son idole. *Quand elle rentre chez elle, il y a toujours un batelier lui disant de faire attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. *Vraisemblablement, elle rejoint la guilde le 3 juillet. *Elle aime la guilde plus que tout et la chérit. *Son genre d'homme est un homme autoritaire. *Elle est arrivée deuxième au concours Miss Fairy Tail, la gagnante étant Erza. *Urano Metria est le nom du premier atlas complet des constellations publié par l'astronome allemand Johann Bayer en 1603. *D'après un tweet daté du 8 décembre 2013, si Lucy avait dû avoir une nationalité dans le vrai monde, elle aurait été américaine (1). *À la tour du paradis, dans l'anime, Lucy invoque Virgo et cette dernière l'habille mais dans le manga elle invoque Cancer et c'est elle-même qui demande la tenue à Cancer. *Lucy est la deuxième constellationniste ayant réussi à invoquer trois esprits en même temps (chapitre 383) suivant ainsi les traces de sa mère Layla Heartfilia. *Elle peut être considérée comme la plus puissante constellationiste de Fiore avec Yukino. * Au début de la serie la magie de Lucy s'épuiser au bout de 2 invocations d'une des 12 clés d'or. *Lucy est arrivée 1ère du premier classement de popularité des personnages de Fairy Tail réalisé par Magazine spécial . Stats thumb Les stats de Lucy d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Citations *''"Mon rêve, ce serait d'intégrer une grande guilde. J'en connais une avec plein de mages fabuleux. C'est celle qui s'appelle Fairy Tail !!! "'' à Natsu, quand il se sont rencontrés Chapitre 1 *''" Vous-voyez, les vieilles ruses ça peut toujours servir."'' A José, le maître des Phantom Lord Épisode 22 *"Je ne suis pas encore prête .Mais je sais que mon rêve ,mon souhait le plus cher ,c'est de rester à Fairy Tail ." à Natsu quand il l'a sauvé Épisode 22 *''" Tu serais le seul qui aurait des ennuis si je meurs, tu sais. Fairy Tail ne te le pardonnera jamais ! C'est le genre de guilde que c'est ! "'' à Gajil alors qu'il allait la tuer. Chapitre 606-7 *''"C'est pas juste! Je peux pas rester sans rien faire! A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs, si on ne peut pas s'en servir pour sauver ses amis?"'' A Loki, devant la tombe de Karen Lilica Épisode 32 *''"Nous devons tous nous se serrer les coudes pour réussir à sauver Magnolia .L'union fait la force et si on si met tous rien n'est insurmontable. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail."'' à tous ceux de la guilde Épisode 47 *''"Souvenez vous ,de ce que je vous ai dit jour là ...Vous voyiez bien que je ne disais pas ça à la légère. Il ne suffit pas d'être riche pour être heureux dans la vie."'' A son père Épisode 51 *''"S'il te plaît, je te le demande à genoux. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais tout ça, je voudrais réunir Aries et Loki. En tant que constellationniste, on est les seules qui puissent leur donner cette chance."'' A Angel Épisode 58 *''" Fairy Tail est une guilde de barges ... Mais ils sont très gentils et chaleureux." Épisode 02'' *''" Je n'ai pas besoin d 'argent ni de beaux vêtements ! Je veux juste que l'on m'accepte telle que je suis."Épisode 29 *"Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'aurore aussi magnifique ... D'un rouge écarlate, comme la chevelure flamboyante d'Erza ... Il suffisait de lever les yeux..."'' Chapitre 163,Tome 20 *''"Je crois en toi, Natsu. Je crois en toi depuis le jour où j'ai rejoint la guilde." à Natsu ''Épisode 175 Galerie Happy22.jpg Happy19.jpg Happy12.jpg Happy7.jpg 1lucy.jpg Couple lucyXnatsu.jpg Michelle et Lucy.jpg 200px-Lucy and Erza annoyed by Trimens-1-.png Lucy 2.jpg Lucy et Natsu venant de triompher face a Kain.jpg Lucy arc Oracion Seis.jpg Lucy et Wendy dans le corps d'Horologium.jpg Lucy et Plue.jpg Lucy et Nikola aux GJM.jpg Lucy OAV3.jpg Lucy sauvé par Happy.jpg Lucy et Plue.jpg Lucy et la Lucy du future.jpg Lucy1.jpg Lucy2.jpg Lucy3.jpg Lucy4.jpg Lucy5.jpg Lucy6.jpg Lucy7.jpg Lucy8.jpg Lucy9.jpg Lucy10.jpg Lucy11.jpg Lucy12.jpg Références Navigation